The present invention relates to an ignition detector circuit for detecting the operating condition of an engine ignition device.
When the ignition plug of engine ignition device was prevented by some cause from carrying out ignition operation, fuel gas conventionally continued to be supplied to the engine even though combustion was not carried out in the engine. As the result, some problems such as incomplete combustion were caused.